1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring devices and, more particularly, to a magnetic field measuring device for simultaneously measuring polarity and intensity of a magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnets are widely used in electronic devices, such as speakers and so on. When the magnets are assembled into the electronic devices, orientation of the magnets is important, so that the magnets can provide sufficient magnetic field strength to make electronic devices work properly.
Gauss meters are often used to measure the magnetic field intensity. Gauss meters include a main body with a display and a measuring tip connected to the main body. When the measuring tip touches electronic devices, the display will indicate measured values.
However, current Gauss meters cannot distinguish the south pole and the north pole of a magnet, therefore, during the assembly process of the magnet, the magnet can be installed in the wrong orientation. In addition, when using a Gauss meter, the measuring tip needs to touch many portions of the electronic devices, to determine the magnetic field intensity around the electronic devices. Thus, the measuring operation is complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.